


Step One: Recognize Your Feelings

by fleurami



Series: How to Seduce Your Buddy in 5 Easy Steps by Jin Magatsu [1]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, and unbelievable amount of pining, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurami/pseuds/fleurami
Summary: After Megumi practically forces Jin to come to terms with his infatuation for his buddy, he sets out on a mission to seduce Yamigitsune, even if it kills him (woo would probably be a better words for it, but seduce makes it sound so much more Romantic and Dramatic). The first, and hardest step, was to bite the bullet and admit to himself he had these feelings.So basically, homosexual mess of a boy lusts after his buddy and decides to actually do something about it.





	Step One: Recognize Your Feelings

            Jin Magatsu found himself in a position that he had been in more times than he could count. Yamigitsune was across the kitchen prepping some tea for him and Megumi. As his back was turned, Jin’s chin rested in his palm and his gaze moved up and down his buddy’s form. Gently sighing, he admired the way he floated around the kitchen, his body moving so gracefully that Jin couldn’t help but fondly marvel at the beauty in it. Honestly, he could spend hours watching Yami and waxing poetic about him. The only thing that ever stopped him was- 

            “Jin? Hey? Earth to homosexual?” _ Ah, there it is _ . Megumi interrupting his gay thoughts, yet again. 

            Jin ripped his eyes from his buddy’s ass to teasingly glare at his friend. He twirled his free hand with a flare, letting out a long, dramatic sigh. 

            “Megumi dearest, what could be so important that you had to interrupt my longing gaze?” He turned his attention back to the kitchen where-  _ jesus fucking christ.  _ Yamigitsune was bent over pulling the tea set from the lower cabinets. This was it, the moment that his buddy would kill him. 

_             Thwap! _

            He was brought out of his thoughts yet again by Megumi, only this time she decided that flicking his forehead was an appropriate way to get him to stop admiring his buddy’s sweet ass. 

            “Ow, what was that for?” Jin said indignantly.

            “You,” she emphasized her sentence by prodding her finger at Jin’s forehead, “have a serious problem.” 

            “Problem? Whatever could you mean?” Jin’s mockingly innocent tone earned him a groan.

            “Don’t play me like this, Jin. You know what I’m talking about.” Jin rolled his eyes overdramatically at her, but she continued on, dropping her voice a little as she snuck a glance at Yamigitsune, who was still prepping snacks. “Listen, you can spend your days staring at him with that disgustingly fond look, daydreaming about getting a handful of his ass or whatever it is your creepy mind thinks about, and that’s fine. Or, you could try taking some initiative.” She left her words to simmer as Yamigitsune walked towards the table, tray full of snacks and drinks in his hands. 

            Jin spent the rest of the afternoon with them pouting, mulling over what Megumi told him. She was right- she usually was- but there was still a lot for him to consider before diving headfirst into this. 

            His mind was made up the next morning as he strode towards his friend’s house. He knocked, then knocked again. No answer, he leaned closer to the door and heard the faint sound of music playing. He pounded harder on the door, immediately regretting it as he damaged his gentle, gentle hand. Jin was cradling the injured knuckles when a bunch of bananas popped out from the crack in the door. 

            “Yo! Jin! What’re you doin’ here?” Tetsuya stepped aside, opening the door wide enough for him to step in. Jin walked over to the couch and sat down, waiting for Tetsuya to follow him before starting the conversation. He was stalling for time anyways, he hadn’t really thought out how to bring up such a, uh, weird topic?

            “Well, Tetsuya, there’s been something on my mind lately, and you’re the only one that I could really talk to about it.” God, he was going to make this really drawn-out and awkward, wasn’t he? Poor banana kid…

            “Why’s that, yo?” Tetsuya asked.

            “You’re the only other person I know with a relatively humanoid buddy, so…”  
            “What about Noboru?” Jin shuddered at the thought of talking about _this_ to him.

            “Doesn’t apply to him… Anyways. This is a really hypothetical uh, ethics type question?” Tetsuya perked up, not hiding the curious look on his face. “What’re your thoughts on human-buddy relationships?” Jin held up a hand when the other opened his mouth. “By that, I specifically mean… Romantic or uh… Yeah. Romantic relationships.” 

            Tetsuya’s face turned serious, something Jin had never seen before.

            “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it! I mean, I’m sure there’s gotta be some people out there who are really against it, but who cares about them?” He paused for a second, looking like he was debating whether or not to say what he was about to. “But you know… I know the day’s gonna come where A-Dawg has to watch me die, and I just don’t know if I can put my buddy through that.” Another pause came, and Jin was gonna cry from the look on this poor kid’s face. 

            “But I think it’d be worth it, yo. Being close to someone you love, at least while ya can!” Tetsuya’s smile came back, breaking the mildly tense atmosphere.

            “Thank you, that was… Not the response I was expecting, but it was interesting.” Jin didn’t hesitate, pulling the banana-haired kid in for a well-deserved hug. Over his hat, he saw Asmodai’s figure in the hallway entry. He shot Jin a smile and wink before quietly slipping back down the hall. 

            After politely declining the offer to stay for dinner, he left with more information to mull over in his spare time.

            Jin decided to lay out all the facts.

            For starters, he stared at his buddy. A lot. Sure, he admired the physical features he had.  _ A lot.  _ There was more to it than that, though. He felt comfortable around Yamigitsune- safe, and secure. He always felt drawn to him, from the moment he grabbed his hand to drag him along when they were young. 

            Jin shoved his hands in his pockets, frowning. If Megumi heard him say any of this, she’d instantly call him out for being extremely gay. 

            Probably because he was, but that was beside the point. 

            He agreed with Tetsuya, getting involved with your buddy isn’t that weird. They could both be just a little bit biased, but still. 

            Jin thought about what else he said, about the fact that his buddy will most likely see him die. So maybe seeking out this kind of relationship with Yamigitsune would be overwhelmingly selfish of him, but isn’t he just that?

            It’s as he said, may as well be as close to him as possible while he has the chance. That’s how Jin would justify his actions, anyways.

            At this point, he had reached his house and was met by none other than Yamigitsune, who briefly squeezed Jin’s hand in greeting, causing him to nearly have a gay meltdown on the front porch. 

            Stepping into his room, Jin  _ attempted  _ to pull himself together, at least a little bit. God, Megumi was so right, this was a problem. Just being near his buddy gave him heart palpitations, sweaty palms, and a scattered brain.

            Laying down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling, Jin considered all of the facts again.

            In summation, he was in love with his buddy. All that was left was to “take some initiative.”

            Basically, Jin was going to devote himself to seducing Yamigitsune.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be like, a whole 5 part series with jin acting like a dramatic disaster gay the entire time while megumi calls him out. so if yr into that kinda thing then keep an eye out for the next 4 parts >:3c


End file.
